Many different types, models and versions of complex devices are implemented within a telecommunications network, including those transmitting signals over optic fibers. Such devices implemented in a telecommunications network (hereafter “Device” or “Devices”) can be installed in various locations, such as at a customer location, buried underground, or mounted up on a pole or tower. These Devices may require interactions to establish telecommunication services when the devices are first installed, as well as later for periodic required testing, troubleshooting, maintenance, upgrading, and/or other interactions. Sometimes, more than one type, model or version of the Device is located at a particular location. Moreover, each Device may have unique configuration and operating parameters. When performing installation, testing, troubleshooting, maintaining, upgrading or other procedures, a technical support individual needs access to the Device, as well as gather information about each particular Device.
In many instances, obtaining access to a particular Device may be time consuming or impossible, especially when the Device in question is located in a difficult to access location. Such access requires plugging in a cable, such as an Ethernet or RS-232 cable into a port located somewhere on the Device. However, this assumes that the Device has a port, that the technician has the appropriate equipment to connect to such port, and that the port is readily accessible to the technician. Frequently, such attempts to access a Device can take valuable time and resources, and may prove impossible in the case of difficult to access Devices.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a convenient way for a technician to access and/or communicate with a telecommunication device that overcomes the above-mentioned challenges.